Fanfiction Reactions
by 0xX.SilverWolf.Xx0
Summary: What happens when Camp Half-Blood,Camp Jupiter, and the Gods and some dead people..? Go to Olympus and read fan fiction. Some Thaluke (Why Not) Nico's mom. Percabeth, Solangelo, Tratie and more! Zeus and Jason being over protective of Thalia I OWN NOTHING RICK RIORDAN OWNS EVERYTHING! I made up my own fan fiction but some was inspired. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

 _ **All characters are owned by Rick Riordan**_

So it was a regular day when all of a sudden a white light overtook all of camp half-blood. In front of them was Olympus ... not only that the roman demigods,Huntresses, and Amazons were there too. "Where are we." Reyna asked. "Were in olympus", Annabeth replied all bowed and sat down. Zeus then rumbled "You may be wondering why your here.", "Well I have sold the stories of Perseus Jackson to a man named Rick Riordan, This trustworthy mortal-that-can-see-through-the-mist wrote a book about made it sound like fiction,So that if anything slips up it would sound like we are talking about the book became famous. Some idiotic mortals made fake stories about us called 'fan fiction'.Us gods have read some we found it hilarious and we wanted you to join us." A lot of demigods were ok, some were pissed but they got the computer. Zeus asked for the Seven, Reyna, Nico ,Thalia,Hylla,Rachel,Grover,Clarisse,Travis,Conner, and Katie. "Ok these demigods and us gods will pick the stories,Remember this is completely fiction." Zeus handed the laptop to his daughter picked a story.

 **Hey! Sorry this was short I'm trying to get this part done and over with okay Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys how yeah doing!Well I'm doing good... Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ITS ALL RICK RIORDAN DON'T SUE ME! By the way the bold and italics is The REAL author note. Ok now on to the story ok bye Teehee I like unicorn and donuts ok bye p.s. pretend Bianca never chose rebirth**_

Thalia was about to start reading when a flashes entered. It was Bianca. Nico ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug of the old campers cheered and all the newbies and Romans were then looked at Hades in which he sheepishly smiled, That also gasped, Hades never smiles. Nico was still hugging Bianca. Hades then announced "Every 10,000 years Zeus lets me bring 6 people back to life my daughter is first one." He smiled at Bianca Most Romans and newbies Ohhed and Ahhed _**(A/N Yes that's a word in my book)**_ Nico then still in Bianca's shoulder "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." but it came out muffled. Then another flash and a sweet Italian voice said "Oh it's so nice to you see you two get along Tesoros _**(A/N Italian for sweethearts according to google translate.)**_ I remember you used to get into fights a lot although that was 80 years ago." everyone looked at her, she had Nico's eyes and Bianca's smile, Pretty brown hair, a dark look to her but also gentle. It was none other than Maria di Angelo _ **(AN/ I wanted Nico to be happy and embarrassed in this so I wanted make this different)**_ Hades turned mortal sized went over to her and hugged her,Cue Aphrodite shriek and the Awwwwwww from the Aphrodite/Venus Cabin. After everyone got settled ANOTHER 4 flashes came,Standing there were Beckendorf, Silena,Zoe, and Luke... All the camp half-blood campers gasped. "L-look, Im sorry.I regret my choices I understand... I cost lives." Luke stuttered. Silena was attacked in a hug by Clarisse. "I missed you girl." she muttered. "Same here Claire." Silena muttered besides the old campers, and gods wondered why the daughter of Ares just said gurl, and why she is hugging a girly girl,and what the guy with the scar was talking went up to Beckendorf. "I'm sorry." Percy muttered. "It wasn't your fault...". Reyna got up "Ok who are you..."she commanded. Thalia and Annabeth ignored her question and went up to hugged him which surprised everyone. "Family Luke." they said at the same time. "Ok JUST EXPLAIN WHAT THIS IS!" Which came surprisingly from Gwen. "Ok, introduce yourself, and how you died." Bianca went up "I'm Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Hades and I died while battling a giant robot in a quest to save Artemis." Then Maria stood up "I'm Maria di Angelo,Nico and Bianca's mother. I was killed by Zeus with a lightning bolt." she said softly. "I'm really sorry..." Zeus said. Getting rid of the glares he was smiled back, and Hades had a back-off-my-woman glare. Silena got up getting smiled at be Aphrodite and returning the smile. "I'm Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite.I died fighting a Drakon. She must get that from her dad most thought,Piper was excited to meet a sister who isn't completely clothes obsessed. "I'm Charles Beckendorf, the son of Hephaestus. I died trying to get away from the exploding Princess Andromeda, Did it work?" "No." Percy muttered stood up. "I'm Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas. Ex-lieutenant of Lady Artemis I died trying to save my lady."Lady Artemis." Thalia spoke up. Then she continued "I'd like to quit the hunt and have Zoe take back her rightful spot."She announced. "No you can't do that."Zoe muttered."Watch me."Thalia replied. "Very well were a honorable lieutenant and I respect your choice. although I don't do this often. You can come back anytime, Zoe your the lieutenant now." Then Luke stood up. "I am Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, I died stabbing myself in my Achilles spot so Kronos would stop controlling me." Everyone was quite. Then Percy chipped in "The way you said it it makes it sound messed up." Annabeth rolled her eyes and she and Thalia attacked him in a another hug. Zeus explained everything that is going on."Luke, this is my little FULL brother Jason, the one I told you about long 's apparently Roman."Thalia exclaimed. "I heard, Nico told me. Btw Percy congrats on getting a girlfreind. I'm gossip gets to the underworld too its quite funny."Luke smiled then went to the computer started reading.

 **The Demigod of Death** Percy cut off Thalia so this is either about Nico,Bianca, or Hazel. "Who's Hazel?" Bianca asked confused. Nico then replied "She's our Roman half-sister,She's from the 30s", while pointing at Hazel. Hazel smiled and waved. Instead, Bianca went and hugged her. Hades was glad his children was getting along. Maria also smiled at Hazel."Or she can be an OC, Rachel just replied. Thalia continued.

 **Hello there!, I'm Belladonna Raven-Willow Smith I go by Bella,I know my name is so dark Belladonna is a poison plant and Raven is a death bird, Willow is a Funeral has to do with my dad, Hades. My mom is the daughter of Aphrodite, Where I get my beauty. I'm blessed by Hestia,Apollo,Poseidon,Hecate,Artemis,Ares,Aphrodite, Nemisses, Dionysus, and like most of the Hades favorite child!** "If that was my child I wouldn't be too happy to have a spoiled brat." Hades muttered.

"She's too powerful for a demigod..." Zeus thundered.

"She's a Mary Sue." Rachel muttered. "There too perfect of people." she added.

 **I have no fatal flaws.**

"What did I say Tooo perfect." Rachel muttered. "We get it Rachel."the Livinna from Iris cabin replied.

Thalia continued.

 **I give gods and goddesses advice in their told me that he will make me a goddess ounce i'm 50 years old so I could live my life.**

"WHAT?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! NO SPOILED SCUMS BECOME GODS!" Zeus thundered.

"Then how did Hercules become a god?"Zoe,Thalia,Artemis,Percy,Piper,and Jason asked at the same time. The others wondered what Hercules did.

Thalia then muttered "Can I get though 1 paragraph without being interrupted? Nico then replied "Sure but I want some gummy bears." with a grin. She sent him a glare. "You call that a glare Pine-Cone Face?" Nico replied. "Bring it on Death-Breath"Replied while bring out her spear with lightning striking around her. Nico got up pulled out his sword and summoned skeletons. "Woah Woah Thalia Sophia-Light Grace _**(A/N I had too :P)**_ , Don't maim the Hades Spawn,As much as it kills need to get back to the story." Thalia paused and looked was Zeus.

Thalia continued the story.

 **I went and put on my luscious Gucci** **crop top, micro mini electric pink skirt.I went and put on Mascara, Lipstick,Eye shadow,Contour,and caking my face with foundation to hide my pale underworld complexion that unfortunately, all Hades kids have it and it's soooo ugly.**

EXCUSE ME?! Shouted Bianca,Nico, and Hazel. Then Thalia looked at them then replied "Relax it's just a mere mortal." Then continued with the story.

 **I can't wait to get to school and seduce Jason Grace.**

Say What now? Thalia,Jason, and Piper asked at the same time.

 **Jason Grace was the son of Zeus- No wait Jupiter, He's soooo dreamy! Hes liek HOTTIE MCHOTSMAN!**

Jason at this point was a tomato. Then Zeus started proudly "He gets it from me." Only to be hit in the head by Hera.

 **I mean I know he had a girlfriend, Note to** **HAD.** **I wonder he and his sister are related.**

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_ Thalia wondered getting pretty mad.

 **I mean she's soooooooooooo Ugly.**

WTF?! Thalia yelled out over the sound of Nico and Percy laughing. Nico was getting glared at by his mother to stop. Both Percy and Nico were shocked by probably would've done worst but she was held back by Luke.

 **Okay! Now it's time for you too meet My-soon-to-be-boyfriend-Jason**

"That's it." Thalia muttered handing the computer to Nico to pick the story.

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reading :P Uncle Rick owns the characters Phoenix, Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys what up, Let us get on with the story! BTW Reyna is sitting next to Nico who is sitting next to Bianca who is next to Percy who is next to Annabeth who is next to Thalia who is Next to Luke who was next to Jason who was next to Nico's mother is next to Hades. Just thought you should Riordan owns everything Btw Here are some shout-outs**_

 _ **Guest (Sorry but you know who you are ;D)**_

 **This is hilarious. Please keep going.**

 _ **Thank You! :***_

 _ **CookieUnicorn**_

 _ **Wow. What a fanfiction you chose. Also I looooooooooove unicorns so so much you do not understand. I had a weird obsession with them for a while. Yeah I am not quite as obsessed with them now but I still love them I also like donuts. This is a really good story. I really like it please update soon.**_

 **Again Thanks sooooo Much!, I actually made them up so I didn't get sued and guess what your in one :P**

 _ **Angel999FTW**_

 _ **OMGs! Okay this is very funny! And YOU PLAYED THE FAMILY LUKE CARD! Also is that an actual fanfic?**_

 **Thank you! :*. Yes I did just play the family Luke card ;D. Nope all the Fanfics are made up!**

 _ **Thank you guys soooo much this made me feel happy on the inside! This is my first fanfic. Now enough sappy stuff and lets get on with the story!**_

"Here's one that looks cool." Nico muttered."Nico we are not reading about the history of Mythomagic." Bianca muttered while looking at the screen. "I thought you stopped playing it." Percy said with a smirk. "Shut up." Nico replied blushing a little. "Okay how about 'Forbidden Love..?'" Bianca picked.

"It was my turn to pick!" Nico exclaimed. Bianca smiled "You took too long, too bad!" Nico pouted.

Bianca started reading.

 **Hello guys thanks for getting my stori no flamez plz! 3**

 **Thiz iz a Pertamis story, LEMON**

"NOO" The Gods exclaimed. Hera explained that a lemon is a highly detailed sex then tried to find another story. She found one and quickly glanced at Nico.

Bianca started to read. **A Thalico story.**

 **Hello Guys Hoyah Doing yeah dis is my first fanfic no flamez ok thanks.**

"What are Flamez…?" Jason asked. "These are." Leo lit up in reply to his best friend. "That was a stupid summary." Daniella Richards from the Tyche cabin muttered.

 **Nico Di Angelo was a lonely emo boy.**

"I'M NOT F***ING EMO!" Nico exclaimed.

"NICO DI ANGELO! LANGUAGE. yoUr GROUNDED!" Maria, Hades, and Bianca exclaimed.

A few Greeks and Romans snickered, but tried to hide no but not Percy Jackson. He was in full burst laugh mode. He settled down and Bianca continued.

 **That was until he met her…..**

Bianca stops, then looks at Nico. While pinching his blood red cheeks she asked, "Awwwweee is wittle Wico have a wirlfweind?"

Nico managed to mutter "I can't I'm gay." **(A/N Everyone knows about him being gay, Btw Calypso is with Leo even if she's not mentioned yet.)**

Bianca replied with "I know my little Gay Munchkin." Bianca continued.

 **She was beautiful,Hot,Sexy,Nicest body.**

"Nico you shouldn't think of other girls like that, You're too young."Maria said.

Nico whiningly replied with "It's not me though."

Maria didn't reply.

 **Her black stunning hair, and Shocking blue eyes.**

A few people looked at Thalia.

 **Her name was….**

Bianca paused for dramatic effect.

 **Thalia Grace.**

"WHAT?" Shouted Thalia, Jason, Zeus, a Kool-Aid Red Nico, A pissed Hades, A Luke,and A Partridge in a Pear Tree.

 **They were both sitting under a tree. "Oh Nico." Thalia muttered sitting on his lap.**

Nico made a gagging motion with his mouth.

" **I wanna tell you my deepest darkest secret and want you too tell me yours…" She muttered seductively. "Okay babe."**

Luke felt Jealousy rise though his stomach.

 **Nico started "My biggest secret is that…**

Bianca paused yet again for dramatic effect.

 **I wax my butt, I like how smooth and shiny it gets."**

"Whut is waxing?" Nico asked innocently.

"This is." Aphrodite muttered while pulling out a wax strip, putting it on a confused Nicos leg and pulling it off.

"YEEEOOOWWWWW" Nico Screamed. He looked and touched at the hairless strip on his leg, "Wow….. so shiny… so smooth."

Bianca continued while rolling her eyes at the Fanfic.

" **Well that's nice." Thalia exclaimed. She continued, "My deepest darkest secret is….**

Bianca paused for dramatic effect and tried not to laugh.

 **That I named my boobs, My right boobs name and my left is Mrs. Boobie ."**

Paused silence, Then everyone in the room burst out laughing (Even Thalia).

"Okay." Zeus announced. "Lets take a break."

"Good idea." muttered Thalia taking blushing Lukes hand into a closet.

Everyone carried on but a suspicious Jason and Zeus.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger, Hey at least It's not literal one like Uncle Rick's -.- Speaking of Uncle Rick he owns everything. But the fanfictions and the sorry guys I left you hanging for a few days I know I said I was gonna update everyday but I have school, I know it's a lame excuse but I only have 3 ½ days left, yes ½ we have a half day on the last day of school :D!Apologies about how short this one I'll try to update as much as I can this week Okay bye,**

 **Phoenix Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!School just ended :D! I'll update more I write my stories on google docs, and when I copy and paste it on the doc for it sometimes removes words, I don't notice until It's uploaded. So please excuse let's get on with the story.**

Luke's POV

As Thalia dragged me to the broom closet.I noticed Zeus and Thalias Roman brother, Jason, Looking at me broom closet was huge. She pushed me dangerously against the wall."So." Thalia muttered. "Why was it when we were reading the fanfiction, you didn't like it when Nico liked me." She asked suspiciously. I felt blood go up my cheek. I lied by saying "Www-ell, Your um- Like a uh sister, to me."

I'm horrible lying around her because she can always sense fact is I always liked thats she's not a hunter and she's single, you think I can go for it. One problem. Her Father and can both shock me with lightning to crisp. Thalia then replied with something that snapped me out of my thoughts "Why do you look like a strawberry then." with a fake thinking face. "Uhhmmm." I stuttered

She did something that surprised, She grabbed my shirt collar braught me super close to her face. She smiled deviously and kissed me. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist and kissed her the door opened, and a pissed off voice said "What do you think your doing with my sister.", Damn it. It was Jason. We both broke up looked mad. "Jason. It's none of your business." she replied angrily. Suddenly she started growing. Jason noticed this too and asked her if she was looked down and gasped. She had aged 3 years, She was now 19! **(A/N Pretend luke was 21 because Luke is 2 years older than her, He becomes younger in Elysium and frankly I don't wanna make Thalia 23.)**

"I think I aged." Thalia muttered. Then her eyes lit up. "Maybe it's when you kissed me, So I became the age I'm supposed to be if you were 21." She continued. "Probably." I muttered. "Okay, Whatever we are gonna start reading again." Jason muttered. Me and Thalia walked out. I had a arm over walked into the throne room. Everyone gasped when they looked at the daughter of explaining what happened minus the kissing or anything romantic in fear of being blasted by her then asked "Does that mean I'm the younger cousin now?" Thalia replied with "I guess." Then Percy muttered "Aww Dam." Thalia smiled. "I thought you'd love to be the dam younger cousin." Percy,Thalia,and Grover burst into hysterical all looked at them then mouthed the words 'Mentally Insane'Only to be struck with lightning,Have Guppies in battle gear chasing him and to be squeezed by deranged trees.. We sat down, I put an arm around Thalia cue suspicious glance from Zeus. Thalia was looking through the stories.

3rd person POV.

Thalia looked though the that could embaress Jason.

She found the perfect one. **(Thank you Angel999FTW for the Leo x reader you guys have any suggestions please comment.")** "Okay this is a good love one, but the last love one." She told everyone. She started to read

 **FairyTales are Real**

 **You are sweating, Leo Valdez is coming is so cute you think to yourself.**

"See all the ladis luv Mcshizzle here."Leo boasted to be hit in the head by Piper and Calypso.

 **Leo was bringing his friend Jason and Jason's girlfriend**

"Yay,I'm mentioned." Piper muttered sarcastically.

 **You remember that Jason dumped Piper for someone else but you don't know who.**

Piper slapped Jason.

 **You go brush your teeth and slip into sexy hear a take a breath and start going up to the open. There is the sexy Leo and a blonde, boy assuming he was Jason you let them relize the boy was holding a brick.**

 **Leo introduces the blonde boy as Jason. You knew it.**

"Why am I holding a brick and where the hell is the girl?" Jason asked

Thalia smiled. "You didn't." Jason asked.

 **You are wondering where his girlfriend Leo points to the brick,This is Jason's girlfriend.**

"Wait What?" both Jason and Piper exlaimed.

 **HAHHAHHAHHAHAHHA really wasn't that funny. Im sorry :(.This was also kinda short. I have been I will be able to upload more!Okay Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys wats up!I know I promised to upload more :(. I'm trying my best. My laptop has been glitching out a lot, So sorry for any misspellings or missing words from sentences. Okay let's get on with the story!Wait one second…. I am in a you I am my fam I am Reyna or Queen are in need of more need a Frank and a Beckendorf for our lovely Silena. We also have more slots I can't think of at the moment. This is all on instagram, DM at if you You ok, Now onto the story.**

 _Previously on Fanfiction Reactions:_

 _Thalia and Luke made has a brick girlfriend._

Jason looked at Thalia."You chose that to embarrass me,didn't you?"

Thalia smiled."Even Percy can figure that out." "Hey!"Said said person.

"Fine,I tell everyone here your secret."Jason said trumptily."You have nothing against me!"Thalia shot back."Fine, Dad, Lady kissed Thalia!"Jason exclaimed. "WHAT?!" Zeus then shared "I really don't care. Unless he hurts her." A blood red Thalia then exclaimed "Jason ate a stapler when he was 3 that's how he got that scar on his face, and when Jason was 2 he told me he wanted to be a unicorn!" at this everyone burst out laughing but Zeus was still pissed. "How dare Hermes . .He decided to not say anything to not anger Thalia."He thought to was listening to his thoughts and raised an eyebrow."You a caring father?" he sent telepathically. "Shut up Poseidon." He telepathically sent back.

"Let's get another story." Athena cut into the laughing crowd and handed the computer to Travis Stoll. Travis looked through the stories and found one. **Crazy Cousins.** He continued to read.

 **ANNABETHS POV**

 **I am soooo excited I finally get to see my cousins and aunts and uncles in michigan !I have 3 aunts and 1 uncle. I have 4 cousins.**

"No I don't! I have an Aunt and a Uncle and 1 cousin,and my dad they live in Boston and there is a feud between all three sibling I would probably never see them again **(A/N Wink wink ;)** )!" Annabeth exclaimed."Relax Annabeth they probably don't know that." Percy said.

Travis then continued.

 **There is Aunt Daniella,Aunt Careeah,Aunt Hillary. And My Uncle Chandler who is married to Careeah. They have 3 (Girl),Tanchanlder (tan-shan-le-der)(Boy), and Koereanshandalana or Korea for short!**

"Those are some weird names, except for Rylie that's the only normal name on the cousin list." Tracy from the Tyche cabin muttered.

 **Okay now Im on the plane! :D**

"That's it."Travis handed the computer to wanted to find one about her REAL cousin hopefully he was metioned in the she looked though she found one titled " **The Weird Cousin."** she read. Seriously Annie?" Thalia asked."Ohhh Yes." Annabeth replies. Annabeth starts reading.

 **Magnus's POV.**

"They got his name right!" she cheered.

 **Im waiting for Annabeth to order her we both get our food at the falafal place (WHICH OMG HAS THE BEST FALAFALS EVER EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T HAD FALAFAL ANYWEAR ELSE! BUT I KNOW ITS THE BEST.) Okay she continued. It started at 7, remeber how i'd told you I was gonna runaway?. I remember that day clearly.**

"I haven't told anyone that WTF?"Annabeth exclaimed!

 **Annabeth continued. Do you know about greek mythology? Well guess what there the daughter of Athena.**

 **I then blurted out Well Norse gods are real too, Im the son of Frey. Wow annabeth muttered. Greek,Roman,Egypitian, and Now Nores? Boston must be their teritory. Odin then appered.**

"That's the end" Annabeth said."WTF JUST HAPPEND?" exclaimed Calypso."Well Norse gods are territory is in Boston,So this could be real. Annabeth hand the computer to someone 's the end of the story right daughter?" Athena complied. Annabeth showed no handed the computer to someone unknowingly behind her. Unfortunately it was Austin, Son of Apollo who hated her. She realized her mistake and she tried to take it couldn't and he looked through for something embarrassing. He found it.


End file.
